Presente,pasado y futuro
by Du Vasson
Summary: Una pagina del diario de kaoru del mismo dia en el que se entero de toda la historia de kenshin, ¿Como se habra tomado el descubrimiento de Tomoe?.


Ohayo minna! Aquí kaerii ichida presentándose aclaro soy kaerii himura xD bueno escribo este mi primer one&shot! La razón? Digamos que reconciliarte con tu novio es suficiente razón para escribir algo y cambiarte el nombre XD este es un k&k espero lo disfruten!

Aclaración: este fic es sin fines de lucro y es solo hecho por diversión los personajes son de nobuhiro watsuki-cense y solo tome prestados a los personajes

Este es una típica historia de kaoru escribiendo toda su vida cambios sentimiento y claro nuestro baka rurouni sin mas matta-ne! Nos vemos abajo!

Pasado, presente y futuro

_Como comenzó todo esto... cuando fue el momento en que quise dejar de tenerte como protector y comencé a desearte... y cuanto pasó hasta el momento en que supe la razón de tu vida…_

_Dos años...en tan solo 2 años mi vida dio un giro…un gran giro _

_  
Mi padre murió y Ensuciaban el nombre de mi escuela…y como cada noche Salí a buscar al hitokiri battousai pero lo que encontré _

_fue a ti...al tierno y dulce rurouni sin notar que en verdad tú eras battousai. Luego del incidente comenzaste a vivir con migo.  
_

_Viste a un chico robar y luego te robo a ti, nos enteramos por tae su historia y aunque no era de mi incumbencia fui por él… y tu _

_me salvaste como lo harías muchas veces…conocimos a sanosuke quien buscaba venganza pro que el gobierno mato a lo mas _

_cercano que el tenia y busco venganza con tigo...por tu pasado…pro haber sido un asesino._

_Poco despues, la policia vino al dojo..creimos que venia por ti... solo nececitaban ayuda, un tal "sombrero negro" estaba matando _

_a los personajes importantes de la restauracion meiji y fuiste a ayudarlos._

_Grande fui mi sorpresa al dia siguiente, vi regresar a sano pero no estabas con el... no volverias...  
_

_esas palabras me calleron como plomo...no  
_

_no qureria que te fueras  
_

_no queriaque volvieras ser el vagabundo o hitokiri...  
_

_no..no..no quiero volver a estar sola!_

_  
sali a buscarte..luego de que me prometiste que volverias, ibaa irme ya y sombrero negro me capturo...  
_

_esa noche casi te convertiste n el hitokiri otra ves por salvarme, casi lo asesinar gracias a dios...logre detenerte. _

_Luego vino megumi... ,recuerdo…haber estallado de celos al verte llegar con ella simplemente en ese momento yo…ya te quería, _

_pero para nuestra desgracia megumi...hacia opio…el mismo opio que había matado a un amigo de sanosuke por lo cual el la _

_odiaba…Divertido fue al ver como poco a poco se terminaron enamorando._

_Conocimos a aoshi en ese mismo incidente…frió y siempre tratando de ser el mejor.._

_Luego ocurrió lo que temía…Apareció el lobo de mibu hajime saito cuando te vi luchar y convertirte otra ves en ese hitokiri_

_Llore..._

_Llore de amargura por no poder hacer nada por ti,_

_Llore por saber que tarde o temprano te irías _

_Llore por saber que eso te iba a alejar de mi…_

_En ese momento no sabes cuanto desee equivocarme._

_Para mi desgracia…no fue así te fuiste Japón peligraba makoto shishio…quería dominar el país y tu como todo un baka bueno _

_fuiste a pelear por el y..te despediste de mi entre luciérnagas una noche de verano._

_Luego de eso…mori.._

_Morí en mi interior.._

_Murió mi alma…_

_Murió todo menos la parte que ya te amaba_

_Fui por ti y sentí miedo, miedo a que no quisieras verme._

_Pero para mi alegría te pusiste feliz, aunque preocupado por si nos pudieran atacar._

_Pero a mi no me importaba me bastaba con estar a tu lado _

_ Cuando acabo por fin todo eso…Volvimos…pero esta ves en el barco atacaron unos piratas…Los piratas del dragón del mar y me _

_iban a secuestrar..y tu como nunca pense diste tu vida por mi…fuimos a buscarte y ya habías escapado…acaso nunca dependerás _

_de mi? _

_Cuando volvimos…te volvías a ir esta ves fue shougo amakusa otro maestro del hiten mitsurugi y cristiano ._

_Lo comprendía solo luchaba por sus ideales y pudieron…Se fueron a otro país todos los cristianos y me sentí feliz pro ellos podrían _

_vivir en paz…justo lo que tu deseabas_

_Pero a ti nunca llegaba_

_Pero de ti la paz escapaba?_

_Por que no podías ser feliz?_

_Cuando volvió a acabar…por fin estuviste aquí…pero paso algo que nunca esperaste.._

_Jinchuu… _

_Enishi Yukishiro queria venganza…de que?_

_Nadie mas quetu sabia la razon..y te pedimos una explicación._

_Cuanto desearia no haberla pedido._

_Nos relataste todo_

_Tu pasado._

_El secreto de tu cicatriz_

_Por que Enishi te odiaba _

_Y el por que de ser un vagabundo_

_Todo eso pro una simple palabra…_

_Tomoe…Himura tomoe…_

_Mataste a su prometido_

_La mataste a ella_

_Pero ella cometio el peor error o quiza fortuna se enamoraron…de jaste de matar por ella por que te sentías culpable y hasta _

_ahora auqn quieres redimirte_

_Se bien que nunca sere como ella_

_No soy tomoe…No puedo ser tomoe… Nunca sere tomoe.._

_Pero quiero hacer lo mismo que ella_

_Entrar en tu corazon_

_Y ya lo se no puedo cambiar eso pero ella es tu pasado_

**-kaoru-dono! quiere un poco de te?-**

**-claro kenshin ya voy-**

_yo luchare por ser tu presente…y futuro_

**Fin pasado presente y futuro**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-**

**que les parecio?**

**Es mi primer one&shot así que no me quemen si?**

**En fin debo irme gracias a todos los que lo len o lo leeran y un R&R onegai T-T sin mas matta-ne!**

**Kaerii Ichida**


End file.
